


Goddamn Fitbit

by giraffingallday



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but like no one dies, dam i sure would love to take a break and makeout w someone, death mention, they just talk briefly about it, you ever in the middle of a workout and just think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffingallday/pseuds/giraffingallday
Summary: Hank Anderson is doing burpees. Connor is pleased.





	Goddamn Fitbit

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love androids w my whole ass life, i also have daddy issues,,,, thus i bring u this

Hank Anderson was doing burpees. Not a random Hank Anderson that happens to live in America; Lieutenant Hank Anderson of the Detroit City Police Department, was doing burpees. Or, the modified version of them. Connor watched, quite pleased, as Hank reaches up in a calf raise, before bending down to land his weight heavy on his hands, sticking his feet out in a plank behind him before returning to standing, and repeating the motion. “That’s thirty seconds Lieutenant, ten seconds rest starts now.”

Connor stood from where he was sitting with Sumo to stand over Hank’s now collapsed form, “You are doing well Lieutenant; your stamina has increased significantly since we began this regimen last week.” Hank grunts, panting on the floor. “Ten seconds are over; this is your last round of HIIT before we move onto strength training.” Hank dragged himself up at the words, reaching half heartedly into the air as the start of his final round of burpees.

“You’re killing me Connor.” He barely managed the words out after the thirty seconds were up, Connor brought him his water bottle and a towel, he took both with a nod of thanks.

Connor lowered himself down to sit beside Hank, pressing his hand to Hank’s neck, “My visual scans are matching a physical reading of your vitals, your heart rate and body temperature are at ideal level, you’re not at any risk of death.” Hank gave him nothing but a deadpan look, and Connor allowed himself to smile – he wasn’t so stiff anymore, this reading was a tease.

“Fuck off you damn Fitbit.”

“My technology is far more advanced than a Fitbit Lieutenant, Fitbit’s are now considered out of date and obsolete.”

Hank laughed a little, nodding, “Yeah yeah, I’m old, I get it. Now I wish I never made fun of damn flip phones.” A pause, he was thinking, “I can think of better ways to keep a heart rate up.” He gave Connor a look the android was still getting used to seeing, a wink, a smile, a knock against Connor’s thigh with his knuckles. His LED indicator whirred yellow before switching to pink, and he returned the smile, pressing his leg into Hank’s touch.

“Although my new upgrades are decidedly enjoyable, they are not nearly as effective as the plan I’ve established for you.” He replied, climbing onto Hank’s lap despite his words. Hank caught his hips in his hands, pulling him close, and Connor hummed, letting his hands settle on Hank’s biceps – already strong but now becoming more developed each day, Connor found something... arousing, about the amount of strength he possessed - before leaning down to kiss him.

It was strange to be deviant, humming was inherently human, but the urge to use sound to express his emotions – also, inherently human – was one he didn’t particularly want to resist. Besides, a small gasp or gentle hum only ever seemed to encourage Hank, and encouraging Hank in these moments was at the top of Connor’s priority list.

They kissed for a slow while, ignoring Sumo when he came over to try and press his nose between them, pawing at Connor greedily for attention. Hank grunted and, without pulling away from Connor, pressed a hand into Sumo’s flank, ruffling the fur affectionately before pushing him away. Sumo huffed and went back to his bed to lay down. Connor’s system alerted him that Hank should begin his second strength exercise and he pulled away, LED turning yellow while he reset the timer and put it on standby. When he was done the indicator returned to pink, and he had to pull himself away from the temptation of allowing the older man’s hands to continue their exploration of every inch of synthetic skin he could reach beneath Connor’s shirt.

“You need to begin crunches now, it’s crucial to a workout to not take rests; they can make it less effective.” The firm tone Connor chose to adapt didn’t seem to have an effect on either of them, both sitting still in the same position. Hank leaned forward to drop his forehead against Connor’s shoulder and Connor adjusted his grip to put his hand on the back of his neck. He got an alert that he was resting his hand on a damp surface and dismissed it carelessly.

“I’m tired.”

“I’m aware.”

“I can’t stop huh?”

“I would prefer if you did not.”

Hank picked his head back up, pushed his sweaty palm against Connor’s cheek, Connor leaned into it, “How come you’re so set on making me an image of health?” He knew why. Maybe he wanted motivation.

“I think you will find much of your life improves when you are in optimal health.” Connor told him, almost too mechanically. He furrowed his brow when Hank’s gaze went soft, before becoming annoyed; that wasn’t the answer he was looking for. Something more personal then, “It will bring me great sadness to see your inevitable passing, I’d like to postpone it for as long as I can.” It was a fact, emotion based, but still a fact, yet his internal readings reported his own facial temperature rising. Emotion based facts prompt emotion based responses, his face was surely tinted blue with the amount of Thirium that rose to the surface.

Hank kissed him, slow and deep, and Connor allowed himself to get lost in it, barely registering the timer still on standby. When they pulled away Hank was out of breath, Connor mimicked the motion of heavy breathing, wondered if the way Hank’s body craved air was similar to the way Connor’s systems craved Hank’s presence. “I’m not goin’ anywhere. What’s it now? Crunches? Start your damn timer.”

Without moving Connor off of him, Hank pulled up his knees and dropped to his back, shifting Connor up to sit on his torso. Connor’s decision to remain there while Hank continued with his sets was one that felt particularly deviant.

He thoroughly enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> i know its short but i wrote the whole thing after my workout because the concept was too soft to keep to myself


End file.
